1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of locating objects in a distributed electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In certain distributed systems, in which system components may also be geographically distributed, the problem of deciding where to locate, or home, objects within the system arises. These objects may have geographic dependencies themselves, as may further objects which relate to the first set.
Generally the problem of identifying where an object should be homed and what the optimum configuration with respect to network and processor efficiency is a challenging one. This problem is further compounded when this object relates (with processing dependencies) to a number of further objects within the system, which further objects are diversely located across the system themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,284 discloses a method in which programs are grouped together based on the weights of connections, i.e. the execution count between procedures, between the objects and their costs. System-imposed constraints on memory size can be taken into account to avoid creating groupings that overload system capacity. Such a method is generally applicable only in a processor environment and does not deal adequately with the restrictions imposed by operation in a distributed environment.